1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger for a wrench.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 319154 discloses a conventional hanger for wrenches each including a handle and a head. The hanger 10 includes a board 11 and a series of holders 14 formed on the board 11. Each of the holders 14 consists of two prongs extending from the board 11 towards each other, thus defining a space 15 between the prongs and a slit 16 between the tips of the prongs. To put a wrench into and from the space 15, a user has to pass the smallest dimension of the handle of the wrench through the slit 16. After putting the handle of the wrench in the space 15, the user has to rotate the wrench about its length so that the head of the wrench can be supported by means of the prongs. However, the user may exert an excessive force on the prongs each time he or she tries to mount the wrench on the holder or remove the wrench from the holder. The prongs may thus be damaged after the hanger is used for some time. When this happens, the wrench can be easily removed from the hanger since the slit 16 is enlarged.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problem encountered in the prior art.